Understanding the molecular mechanisms underlying the production of viable eggs and sperm and the initiation of embryonic development is essential for the continued survival of animal species in the 21st century and beyond. Advances in reproductive biology have immediate application, not only for the treatment of human infertility and sub fertility, but also for improvements in developing contraceptive methods, advances in agricultural engineering and novel approaches to wildlife preservation. Moreover, as stem cells, pluripotent cells, gametes and early embryos provide important models for basic research aimed at understanding nuclear programming and cell cycle regulation, as well as transcriptional, translational, and post-translational control mechanisms, these areas have potential significance for a wide variety of biomedical applications. This application requests funding for the 16th Gordon Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis to be held from June 18-23, 2006 at Connecticut College in New London, Connecticut. The objective of the Gordon Research Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis is to provide a forum for the exchange of the latest advances in the field, as well as to promote discussion and debate by providing a relaxed setting that facilitates interaction. A particularly important aspect of the Gordon Research Conference setting is the blending of young and established investigators, as well as national and international scientists to promote exchanges that will generate new ideas and foster new collaborations in the field. The Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis Gordon Research Conference has three primary goals: 1) Presentation of cutting-edge and thought-provoking research; 2) Fostering interactions between clinicians and basic scientists; and 3) Fostering career development of junior investigators in this field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]